1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sanding blocks and the ability to remove debris from walls and other tools and, more particularly, to a sanding block incorporating an inverted beveled edge for further providing a means of sharpening tools with knife blades and removing knicks from drywall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sanding blocks have been in use in various forms for many years. Such blocks include sanding pads and sanding sponges of various sizes and shapes.
These sanding blocks can be made of a specific shape and design to serve a particular function. For example, a prior sanding block or sponge provides a shape that generally forms a point or apex so as to allow it to sand more efficiently into corners. A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,364,501, issued in the name of Ali et al., discloses a sanding block that includes a compressible core having at least one pair of sides characterized such that an abrasive material is adhered to said sides substantially along the surface thereof and having a juncture area defined between said two sides which does not have said abrasive material adhered thereto such that the abrasive material does not run continuously about the sides of the core thereby providing the two sides to be readily compressed toward one another. A method of forming the same is also provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,550, issued in the name of Mansfield et al., discloses a sanding system comprising a detachable sanding pad with a plurality of sides adapted for different degrees of sanding retained in contact with a backing plate by teeth penetrating into opposed sides of the sanding pad. U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,672, issued in the name of Gregoire, Sr., discloses an abrasive paper sheet holder having a base provided with clamping shoulders formed in a pair of opposed side edges thereof. A handle member is detachably secured over a rear surface of the base. The handle member has opposed flexible flange walls for clamping opposed end edge portions of an abrasive paper sheet which is positioned over a front working surface of the base with the edge portions of the paper sheet extending over the clamping shoulders. The handle member applies a wedging pressure on the flexible flange walls to immovably clamp the opposed edge portions of the abrasive paper sheet between the end edges of the flexible flange walls and the clamping shoulders.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,264,541, issued in the name of Ray et al., discloses an improved drywall corner sander with an elongated body having opposite sides, and a pair of spaced apart braces extending between the sides. An axle is pivotally mounted between the braces so as to define a first longitudinal pivot axis. A tab on the axle defines a second, perpendicular pivot axis. A handle is connected to the tab of the axle so as to be pivotal about the first and second axes for easy operation of the sander without forming grooves in the side wall adjacent the outer edges of the sander. The pivot axes both reside within the cavity defined by the side walls of the sander.
U.S. Pat. D497,092, issued in the name of McCarthy, discloses an ornamental design for a corner sanding sponge.
U.S. Pat. D527,974 issued in the name of Petersen et al., discloses an ornamental design for a millwork sanding sponge.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,988, issued in the name of Long et al., discloses sanding tools made from a block of a foamed polymer sponge having two contiguous sides meeting at a right angle that are provided with an abrasive coating and which have in addition a means for grasping the tool formed in the body of the sponge so that the user can simultaneously sand two walls meeting to form a corner.
United States Patent Application 2005/0059329, filed in the name of Stubbs, discloses a direct-coated sponge abrasive material bearing a releasable securing means comprising one part of a two part hook and loop attachment system is provided.
However, in spite of all these improvements in the art, problems exist with a general or normal rectangular sanding block, including the pointed sanding block. One problem is sanding blocks or sponges are constantly dropped by the drywaller from various heights, thereby causing delays in production. Additionally, when a drywall finisher knicks his knife, additionally delays can occur due to imperfections in the finish work caused by the damaged knife. Further, the use of conventional rectangular drywall sanding blocks lack the ability to sharpen the various tools associated with drywall sanding.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a drywall sanding block sponge for convenience when performing drywall work, including providing a ‘drop-less’ drywall finishing sanding block that includes the ability to sharpen tools associated with sanding or the ability to remove knicks from the drywall knife, thereby preventing ridges in the finished product.